


Cosplay Can Commissions

by Transformationguy365



Category: Original Work, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformationguy365/pseuds/Transformationguy365
Summary: A master post of my Cosplay Can Commission from Deviantart. More info about the comms can be found on the first chapter while the rest of the chapters are the comms themselves.
Kudos: 1





	1. Cosplay Can Commission Information

I'm trying out some new commissions! These are stories about people, they can be OC's , self inserts, or just randomly generated descriptions of people transforming into characters from Movies, Games, Anime, etc. Each character tf costs $5, and you can have up to 4 characters in each story. You can even have one person become multiple characters in the story. You can also add a story prompt to the commission, Though NSFW prompts will cost extra. If you do not see a character on the list that you would like, you can ask me in the note when you ask for a commission slot. There will be 5 slots open for people to grab. Please note that the prompt and character list will be updated over time.

If you want more info, check out the announcement post here: https://www.deviantart.com/transformationguy365/journal/Cosplay-Can-Commissions-Open-845159464


	2. Robin's Godly Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Cosplay Can commission, for Terromokes on Deviantart. He wanted his OC Robin to change into Lucoa from Dragon Maid, who's curves start to suddenly grow without her knowing.

Robin finished rummaging around the clearance box in front of her. Sorting through all the cans to see which ones peaked her interest. “Nope, nope, nope.” She said, tossing cans to the side as she went. At last Robin picked out a can that she liked. “Locoa? Oh from that dragon show!” She said, putting the can to the side and putting the rest of the cans back. As she was putting the cans back, she didn’t notice a defective label fall off the can. She picked it up and walked towards the register, ready for the convention that awaited her the next day.

Robin slid the curtain closed after stepping into the changing booth, Cosplay Can in hand and ready to go. “I just need to spray myself right? Here goes nothing.” Robin said, giving herself a long spray down. Robin’s white hat began to flatten out into a simple pink snapback, two holes poking through the fabric as it pressed down on her head. Robin felt her hair begin to part as two large horns began to grow out from her head, passing through the holes in her hat and curving upwards. Robin’s hair began to change next, it’s black hue starting to brighten into a nice blonde. Her hair started to grow longer and drape down her back, turning a shade of blue at the tips and turning green as it got closer to the roots. Robin looked in the mirror provided to her and watched as her yellow eyes began to change. One eye turned green with a black retna, the other turning purple with a yellow center. Robin was shocked with the next change. Her gloves, jacket, and necklace began to melt together into her purple tee shirt. Her shirt began to turn back as it became an incredibly baggy tank top. Robin gasped as her waist suddenly cinched together, the small amount of mass contained there shooting up to her now growing breasts. Her bust kept growing and growing, making the tank top feel less baggy by the second. Robin wrapped her hands around the taught tanktop containing her new breasts. “I could get used to this… if they weren’t so unrealistic.” She said, giving them a couple squeezes. Next, Robin’s hips and thighs began to grow out, her jeans struggling to contain her new lower body and her butt plumped up. “Shit, I don’t wanna ruin my favorite jeans.” Robin began to worry. The feeling didn’t last long as her jeans split apart and began to change like her shirt. A good chunk of her jeans stayed the same, becoming a nice pair of jean shorts that hugged her new body shape nicely. The rest of her jeans became black and see through, forming into tights that wrapped around her now thicker legs. Robin’s black shoes turned pink as they became tennis shoes, marking Robin’s change into Lucoa complete. 

Robin gave herself a once over in the mirror. “Not bad, not bad at all. Especially with a body like this.” She said to herself, appreciating her curves. “Since nobody can recognize me like this, I wouldn't mind if I was a little bit bigger though.” Robin thought as she left the changing room.

As time went on, Robin had made her way around the convention center a couple times. With each lap, it felt like she had more and more people looking at her. “Man, this stuff worked wonders. I’m drawing everyone’s attention!” She thought with a smile on her face. Unknown to her, as she exited the changing room and people began to look at her, her curves began to grow. With each stare, her body grew more and more out of proportion. Her bust soon began to sag and bounce with every step she took, her ass shaking as well. Robin was completely unaware of these events, even as her knees began to bounce her breasts with every step. Robin’s pace slowed as her breasts got too big and dragged on the floor, her tank top stretched out to the max.

After hours of dragging her breasts around unknowingly, Robin suddenly realized what was happening, as if a fog had cleared from her head. “What the hell?!?” Robin shouted, losing her temper as a crowd gathered around her.

* * *

“Hey Maggie, did anyone buy a cosplay can from the clearance bin today?” Mark asked his coworker.

“Yeah I did, she’s pretty bold for picking a defective can on purpose.” She said with a snicker, flipping the page of her magazine.

“I don’t think she did.” Mark said, holding up a warning sticker. “Warning! This cosplay can is defective! May cause sudden growth in chest, hips, thighs, and rear areas.” Read the sticker.

“Ehh, it’s fine. If anything, they’ll be able to call back and we can give them their money back.” Maggie said, still without a care in the world.


	3. Luna's Hoppy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Cosplay Can Commission. This time for LunaDollyv1's OC Luna to become Tusyu Asui and meet up with her friend Requiem who has become Mei Hatsume

Luna’s eyes darted back and forth as she quickly dashed into an open changing room. She sighed, hoping no one saw her. She looked at the can in her hand, given to her by her friend Requiem. “Does he really think these things work?” She thought to herself, inspecting the can. She sighed and popped off the cap, “what the heck, I’ve got nothing to lose.” She said, starting to spray herself.

Luna’s headband began to change, pushing away from her head as it turned beige. Two large tubes formed on the headband, giving Luna the signature goggles of Tsuyu Asui. “Woah! This thing actually works?” Luna shouted, surprised with her new goggles. “Cool! Let’s keep going!” She said, taking a strand of hair in her hands. She watched as it started to grow in length, it started turning from it’s normal strawberry blonde to green as a large chunk of her hair tied itself into a bow. The chubbiness in Luna’s face began to disappear as her eyes got bigger, green paint underling her new eyes as her tongue began to grow inside her mouth. Her tongue grew thinner as it retreated farther into her mouth as it grew in length as well. Luna shot her tongue out with impressive force, picking the cap of the can up off the floor. “Wow! I’m more accurate than I thought I would be.” Luna said aloud, before gasping at her new voice. It sounded nasally and a little lower in pitch. “Wow! It’s so accurate!” She said excitedly. The changes continued down her arms, they stayed relatively the same. They grew stronger and more solid as her hands began to grow. They got slightly bigger but kept their femmine look. Luna pressed her hands against the wall, finding that they began to stick to them. “Woah! I can stick to stuff! I should wait for my feet to be able to stick before I start climbing stuff.” She thought to herself, pulling her hands off the wall. The next change that caught Luna off guard was her clothes. Her black and purple shirt began to melt and attach to her jeans, turning green with black stripes that had yellow accents. Her clothes became Tsuyu’s hero outfit, squeezing her body as it got tighter and tighter. This caused her body to start slimming down, her thighs taking on most of the mass as she shrank in both dimensions. Her legs grew stronger as her back readjusted, causing Luna to hunch over into Tsuyu’s natural stance. Her feet began to grow a little as her shoes turned into boots. The final change occurred when her bracelets began to grow and cover her large hands, turning white and becoming large gloves. Luna let out a ribbit of joy, as she was now an exact copy of Tsuyu Asui.

Luna pulled back the curtain of the changing room and walked out into the convention. “Well now I gotta find Requiem, ribbit. The only problem is, I don’t know who he came as.” She sighed, hopping through the crowd that was waiting to use the changing rooms. Once she made it to a secluded spot, she pulled out her phone. “I better give him a call just to be safe.” She said before someone put a hand over her phone.

“No need to do that Luna!” A girl with pink hair shouted at her.

“Requiem? Is that you?” The frog girl asked.

“Usually yes, but today I’m Mei Hatsume, Inventor extraordinaire!” Requiem said, boasting about his new look.

“How’d you know it was me? I would’ve never guessed it was you, you and Hatsume are so much alike.” Luna said, putting her phone away.

“It was your phone case! I’d recognize it anywhere. Now come on, we only got six hours in these things.” Requiem spouted, grabbing Luna by the hand and pulling her away.

“Six hours!?!? We’re gonna be stuck like this for that long, ribbit?” Luna croaked.

“Well, yeah! We get to have fun as superheroes!” Requiem said with a smile.

Luna was about to rebuttal before she heard a child crying. She followed the child’s gaze upward to find a balloon on the ceiling. As if by instinct, Luna made her way to the closest walk and began to scale it. She got closer and closer to the ceiling before shooting her tongue and the balloon and bringing it over to her. Luna crawled back down and gave the balloon back to a kid, earning a smile from the kid. “You know, six hours won’t be that bad.” Luna said to Requiem, starting to make their way around the convention.


	4. Tyler's Not So Peachy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cosplay Can Commision for OshawottLover. They wanted a chubby man with brown hair to be changed into Princess Peach after being stuck with her cosplay kit.

“Come on Tyler! We’re waiting on you at this point!” Malcolm said, crossing his green overall cladded arms.

Tyler and his friends were getting ready to leave for a video game convention and had decided to go in cosplay. They picked up a bunch of Mario themed cosplay kits, and most of the group got who they wanted. Except for Malcolm and Tyler who were fighting over the Luigi kit. Malcolm won the rock paper scissors game and was now the green plumber, leaving Tyler with the Princess Peach Kit.

“Nobody else wanted to be Peach?” Tyler asked, trying one last time to get out of the costume.

“Nope, now come on! Put on the costume.” Malcolm said with a huff.

Tyler sighed, knowing he was stuck with Peach. He picked up the pink vial next to the various accessories and articles of clothing in the box, drinking it with one last hint of hesitation. Tyler’s brown hair began to grow, cascading down his back as it turned golden. Tyler picked up the surprisingly hefty crown and placed it on his head, his hair finally reaching his hips and stopping its growth. His brown eyes changed to a nice blue as they got bigger, his masculine face shrinking a little bit while his lips puffed up a little.

“Aww, that’s a cute face.” Tyler’s friend Kate, who was dressed up as Daisy, said while she pinched Tyler’s new cheeks.

“Knock it off! I’ve still gotta put on a dress!” Tyler said, his voice beginning to rise up in pitch and get more feminine. He picked up two large blue pearl earrings and attached them to his newly pierced ears. Tyler began to strip down, earning hoots and hollers from the other characters around him. His shoulders began to shrink as the small amount of fat in his arms disappeared. His hands became dainty and small, Tyler slipping on the ornate white gloves as soon as they were small enough. A blush coated Tyler’s face as his small gut began to shrink, the mass moving two different ways in his body. Some of the mass traveled upward and began to form into breasts, while the rest traveled south and made Tyler’s ass puff up. His waist began to cinch closer together and push more mass around his body, this time making his hips and thighs bigger and more feminine. “Can someone help me with the corset?” Tyler asked while slipping it on.

Mark, who had picked Rosalina, floated over to her friend and tightened the corset up for Tyler. “It’s weird seeing you so tiny and thin.” He said with a small giggle.

Tyler’s blush returned with that comment as he quickly ducked behind a table, his genitals beginning to change. His dick began to shrink and grow more sensitive as his balls tucked themselves into his body. Tyler quickly swapped his boxers for the panties and stood back up, her body nearly fully changed. Her leg hair retreated into her body as her feet became dainty and small. Tyler slipped on the poofy dress and had Mark zip it up for her, finally stepping into the small pink heels and picking up her umbrella. Tyler now looked like a perfect copy of Princess Peach.

“Looking good princess.” Tina said, a gruff voice emanating from the giant turtle she had become.

“Come on, let’s get going already.” Tyler said, wanting to get through the day.


End file.
